


Just Saiyan, but you look like you could use some help

by Mother_Mortician



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Control, Crossover, Dad Vegeta, Gravity Room (Dragon Ball), I'm trying, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) is Kakarot, Strength, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), fighting?, goku - Freeform, no fighting?, powers, probably fighting, vegeta laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: After thinking aloud about his concerns, Lion teleport him to a world unlike his own. While Steven's concerns are about being too strong, the others' concerns are about getting stronger.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Just Saiyan, but you look like you could use some help

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chance this is ass. 
> 
> this is... soon before Broly comes? 
> 
> I suppose?

“Lion? Why did you take me here?” he asked curiously to his feline companion. “I have no idea where we are right now….” his eyes glazed around his surroundings. He was in front of a dome shaped building with “Capsule corp’ written on it. He turned his head to Lion, his brow raised, “did you want to take me here?” he asked, pointing to the building. 

His only response was a wide yawn. 

“Okay then…” 

He walked past the fence and gently knocked on the door. ‘Geeze… I hope this isn’t like...someone’s house…’ he thought to himself. He turned around awkwardly, but thankful that Lion was still with him. 

Suddenly the door swung open to a young boy with lavender colored hair. “There’s a Lion behind you.’ he said flatly, pointing to the Pink cat. 

“Yes, he’s mine…” Steven answered awkwardly. 

“Can I pet him?” the kid asked, showing a slight sign of excitement. 

“Sure” 

The kid walked out of the house, leaving the door open, and reached a hand out to Lion’s mane. “So soft…” he said aloud. “So, what are you doing here?” he asked coldly, his attention brought back to Steven. 

“I’m not super sure.” Steven answered awkwardly, but honestly “I was just riding Lion, and I mentioned something about...wanting to be better at controlling my powers without…” he paused “hurting anyone too much… Then he made a portal and jumped through. We just appeared right there” Steven said, pointing behind himself towards the sidewalk. 

“Interesting…” the kid said. “You want to come in? My mom might be able to help you.” he asked. 

“Uhm...sure.” Steven said, looking behind him to make eye contact with Lion...like Lion could explain the exact reason he brought Steven here. 

“You can bring the lion. If I can ride him later.” 

“Sure thing, kid.” Steven said, exchanging a look with Lion, before they followed the boy into the house. 

“I’m Trunks” the kid said introducing himself, still leading him through the large house. 

“I’m Steven, and this is Lion.” He introduced, offering a gesture to his ‘Pet’. 

“His name is Lion...and he’s a Lion?” Trunks asked curiously and harshly “you can’t be serious” 

“Well… I didn’t want to be rude and name him something if he already had a name.” Steven admitted awkwardly. 

“Lame.” the kid responded. They must have walked through the entire house because they were in the backyard. There was a blue haired woman sitting down at a table, holding a small infant who also had blue hair. Steven wondered if he was in some sort of alternate universe or something where people had colorful hair. 

“Mom, this guy was at our door, something about controlling his powers? Oh and he has a lion with him” he said letting Lion follow him over to a bench. Lion soon laying down by the kids feet as the kid pet Lion’s face. 

“Oh?” she asked, as she stood up, holding her baby in her arms “what kind of powers?” 

“Uh… a bit..it’s hard to explain. I’m Steven” he said awkwardly, holding his hand out to shake. He didn’t understand why he felt so awkward...it might just have to do with his confusion on where exactly he was. As he spoke she pulled up something that she attached to her ear and covered her eye in a screen. She was checking his power level… resting without doing anything his level was 1000. 

“Bulma” she said, removing the scouter, and reaching out her arm to shake Steven’s “and this is Bulla” 

“Nice to meet you” 

“So I need to know what you need help with in order to help you properly.” He said, shifting the baby in her arm to the other. 

“Oh right… just… I figured out recently that... If I just don’t excerpt any kind of strength or..similar things, it just builds up in me, and gets...overwhelming” he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I see… well I have a gravity room with training bots? You can try that?” 

“Oh? Sure….thank you…” He said hesitantly before Bulma led him off to another building “you’re not here to try and kidnap or kill me right? Because I’ll have you know my husband is very strong and I’m friends with some very powerful people.”

“What? No I could never” Steven said shocked.

“Good.” she said before opening up the room. She handed him a suit, “this is a training uniform since you don’t really look...dressed for this” she said, gesturing to his attire. 

“Oh! Heh..right.” 

“There’s a room downstairs, just get dressed down there. There’s a call button and instructions next to the manual, and I have a camera up on the top to monitor you.”she stated, gesturing to the ceiling of the training room. “I will be outside watching off of the camera’s feed, okay?” 

“Thank you...I know you just met me...but I really appreciate it.” Steven said softly before Bulma closed the door.

Sure, she was doing it to be kind, but also to assess the possibility of him being a threat. 

She moved over to the other room with Bulla in her arms as she waited for him to return upstairs, ready to train. Once he came out she asked over a speaker “so you want to let out your powers or get stronger? Cause I can send in the bots.”

“Yeah um...do that” he answered hesitantly. 

Aside from sending out the bots, she turned on 10g of added gravity. She watched in amazement as the boy she met started to illuminate brightly. 

Just like a homing beacon, Goku and Vegeta appeared in the room with Bulma. They had been sparring together, but with the sense of strong KI that did not belong to Trunks appear at Capsul corp. 

“Oh Hey guys” Bulma said as she noticed they used Goku’s instant transmission to enter her observation and control room. 

“Wooww, who’s that?” Goku asked excitedly, looking at the monitor. Steven was fighting and blocking every attack. 

“Says his name is Steven, but his stats were pretty odd for a human…” 

“Well I know he’s not Saiyan.” Vegeta said coldly “ why is the gravity so low?” 

“Oh, because he didn’t want to get stronger, he just needed to train.” Bulma answered, she leaned forward “is it okay if I turn up the gravity?” she asked, pressing the button to the speaker, and pausing the training drones. 

“Sure, I have no problem with it, but it won’t really make a difference” he said flippantly. 

“Won’t make a difference?” Vegeta said as he amped up the gravity. His eyes watched the monitor as he turned the gravity up. 100...200...300…no response.

350...400...450...500….550….600. Still no response. 

“Tch..” 

“What is it, Vegeta?” Goku asked curiously, glancing over at the numbers “six hundred???” 

“Woah” Bumla said, she pressed the button again “you doing good in there?”

“Yeah? Why what happened?” 

“Nothing….” She said, glancing back over to the saiyans.   
“Maybe it’s broken?” she suggested. 

“I’ll check…” Goku said as he placed two fingers on his forehead as he vanished from the room. 

Goku appearing on the monitor and immediately flattening on the floor caused Vegeta to break out in laughter. He even picked up Bulla from his wife's arms to point at the screen for her to see Goku on the floor. However, his laughter soon ended as he saw Goku surrounded by a bright light, and get up from the floor onto his hands and Knees.

Inside the room Steven was offering his hand to the saiyan, who gratefully took it “thanks kid” he said as he stood to his feet. In the red lit room, hid the fact that the light surrounding them was pink, but Goku was too distracted by it to even wonder that. “So what is this?” Goku asked, lifting his arms, gesturing to the bright glow covering their bodies. 

“Oh, that’s mine… I take it that the gravity is really strong right now?” 

“No kidding,” Goku said, jumping in the air. “Hey, Bulma, you think you can turn off the room so we could get out?” the light in the room ceased and the brightness came back. Revealing to Goku that they were both brightly glowing pink. “Pink, huh?” Steven nodded, before the color left both of them. 

“Yeah” Steven answered, rubbing the back of his neck. This man before him was incredibly muscular, sure he was muscular as well but not THIS musicular. 

“Wow” he said in complete amazement “so, you’re not full earthling, huh?” he asked as he led Steven out of the room, where they were met with Vegeta, Bulla, and Bulma. 

“Yeaaa- no. I’m half earthling and half gem… more specifically I’m Pink Diamond.”

“Gems...Pink Diamond…?” Vegeta mumbled to himself, his expression widened “that’s the race Frieza refused to attack...and the Diamonds...those are their tyrants… you’re a tyrant who conquerors planets?” he asked, however it sounded more like an accusation. 

All eyes were on Steven “no no...I think..I’m from an alternate universe…my Earth doesn’t look like this...and Homeworld is now a democracy” Steven’s eyes met everyone else's. He wondered if that man will ever stop glaring...even when looking at the baby in his arms, his brows remained angry. His eyes looked softer though…

“Oh I see... “ Goku said, sounding serious for a moment “do you know if your universe fought in a tournament?” 

“No? I don’t think so” Steven said with a shrug, and a confused expression. 

“Ah okay. Oh, and don’t feel weird about the hybrid thing, I’m a saiyan, and I have two hybrid kids, so does this grumpy guy” Goku said gesturing to Vegeta, who growled in response. “So why are you training?”

“Well sometimes my powers are hard to control, they act by themselves or my emotions dictate how they respond...I just want to get better at control.” Steven answered reluctantly. 

“Sounds great, you wanna fight with me?” Goku asked, excited to battle someone like Steven. 

“W-what? No, I don’t want to hurt you” 

A determined smile grew on Goku’s face, “You won’t, we just got some senzu beans, so even if I almost die, we have supplies, but don’t worry about me, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to watch a crap ton of Dragon Ball Z like..12 years ago? maybe 15, but I started watching again and been trying to catch up, so I thought..."aayyy..." but my DBZ knowledge isn't as extensive as SU.   
> Should I leave it here? Continue? throw it away?  
> Let me know <3


End file.
